


One kiss and you’re back,

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompts: public, relapse</p>
            </blockquote>





	One kiss and you’re back,

She was over him. Totally and completely over him. At least that’s what she thought. But if she were really over him she wouldn’t have looked at him that way after her fourth drink. She wouldn’t have let her eyes linger too long on his lips, she wouldn’t have ran her hand up his leg, wouldn’t have taken him out back.

“Are we really doing this?” Barney asked as she pushed him against the wall and undid his belt.

Robin laughed. “Do you want me to stop?” Her hand slipped down the front of his pants.

“N—N—Nope,” He gasped.

“Good, ‘cause I don’t want to.”


End file.
